


A fine romance

by torch



Category: West Wing
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Yuletide 2003
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-25
Updated: 2003-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torch/pseuds/torch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One hundred romantic words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A fine romance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tzikeh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzikeh/gifts).



> Written as a stocking-stuffer for tzikeh as part of [while we tell of yuletide treasure](http://www.yuletidetreasure.org) 2003.

"I love you," Jed said.

"I love you, too," Leo said.

"I love you more," Jed said.

"No, I love you more," Leo said.

"No, I love you more, honey-bunny," Jed said.

"No, I love you more, snookums pookums," Leo said.

"I love you more than anything," Jed said.

"I love you more than anything, too," Leo said. "Let me sing you something by Celine Dion to prove it."

Jed looked at him.

Leo coughed.

"I love you more than anything, too, angel precious," Leo said.

"That's more like it," Jed said. "My darling little turtle-dove."

And then they kissed.


End file.
